RENACER
by Polux Bichi
Summary: LOS AMENTI SIRVEN A OSIRIS. SON INMORTALES, ALMAS DUALES NACIDAS DE LA COMPLEMENTACION ENTRE UNA ANTIGUA ALMA EGIPCIA Y UNA MODERNA ESENCIA INCOMPLETA. SON DIVINOS Y SU PRESENCIA EQUILIBRA LAS BALANZAS DEL DESTINO...


**SALUDOS**

**ESTA HISTORIA ESTA BASADA EN EL JUEGO DE ROL MOMIA:RESURRECCION DE WHITEWOLF**

**LOS PERSONAJES SIN EMBARGO SON ORIGINALES MIOS**

**DE ANTEMANO GRACIAS A QUIENES LEAN ESTE RELATO****_

* * *

_**

_RENACER_

_**Despierta pequeña…la hora de tu renacer ha llegado…los ritos han terminado y ahora solo resta animar cada uno de tus sentidos. Tranquila, será mejor que te relajes o las cosas pueden complicarse. Tu primer sentido ha despertado, me escuchas claramente ¿verdad?; dime¿no te resulta extraño que yo ni siquiera he hablado? Nuevamente te pido que te tranquilices. No pequeña, no estas enloqueciendo simplemente estas cambiando. Lo que escuchaste si eran mis palabras pero pronunciadas sin sonido audible. Tus sentidos las captaron pues esa es una de tus nuevas habilidades. No pequeña, tampoco estoy loco. ¿Por qué insistes en pensar eso? No estoy hablando incoherencias…simplemente estoy explicándote cada uno de los cambios que estas experimentando. ¿Acaso no recuerdas pequeña, cierto aun no recuerdas. Es hora de que tu memoria despierte, concéntrate niña. Recuerda, será doloroso pero es necesario…**_

_**Si pequeña, muerta, pero has vuelto a nacer. Eres una de las pocas almas que han recibido una segunda oportunidad…agradece al poderoso Osiris pues el es quien te ha dado esta nueva oportunidad. Si mi pequeña, eres una renacida al servicio y gloria de nuestro dios, dulce hija de Osiris, poderosa señora inmortal y a partir de este momento una mas de mis hermanas. Eres una Amenti y como yo una protectora de este mundo.**_

_**Pero aun es demasiado pronto, debes recordar primero. Tu muerte fue dolorosa y por ello dejaste sueños incumplidos tras de ti, lo se por que de la misma forma fue mi fallecimiento. Al igual que tu mi alma era débil y desequilibrada, incompleta pues mis sueños estaban perdidos y eran inalcanzables. Eso me marco y a mi muerte cientos de espíritus me esperaban para arrastrar mi alma al tormento, pero ahí entre ellos había uno que no me deseaba mal alguno. Era antiguo y poderoso, tan antiguo como el mundo y tan poderoso como la divinidad pero al igual que yo, incompleto. Hablo conmigo en ese momento en que cuerpo y alma aun unidos podían ser restaurados a la vida. ¿Te parece familiar? Claro pues lo mismo te ocurrió. ¿Recuerdas el miedo inenarrable que sentiste en el momento de ver lo que te esperaba tras el manto? En mi el terror absoluto fue mas poderoso que cualquiera duda que pudiera tener. Acepte presto a su propuesta; mi cuerpo y alma a cambio de permitir a su poder residir en mi, una segunda oportunidad de vivir; pero no la vida corta fugas y estéril del resto de mortales…sino la vida inmortal, el eterno renacimiento. Y el precio por ello me pareció pequeño; mi inmortalidad al servicio del padre de la vida, el señor imperecedero Osiris. Acepte pequeña y aquí estoy al igual que tu aceptaste y se te otorgo esta nueva oportunidad.**_

_**Ahora que recuerdas pequeña es momento de despertar uno más de tus sentidos. Tacto, el sentir físico. Ya ha despertado; ¿sientes la fría seda envolviendo tu piel? Si pequeña, una mortaja pero una que insufla vida en los cuerpos elegidos. Mil hechizos la marcan y por ella se otorga el don del renacer. En esta tela la fe de los mortales esta depositada y para ti debe ser el tesoro mas preciado. Consérvala para ti mi niña pues en ella encontraras la paz.**_

_**Ten...cubre tu desnudes pequeña, siente el aire acariciando tu piel. ¿No es vivir lo mas dulce que existe? Aun estas por descubrir la más placentera de las sensaciones. Te has estremecido, si pequeña yo también me estremezco. Tu piel es ahora más sensible y todas las sensaciones que experimentes a través de ella serán mil veces mayores que en tu vida anterior. Si un mero roce de mi mano te ha provocado esas sensaciones imagina el más dulce beso, la más tierna caricia. Llegara el momento pequeña, aun debes seguir despertando.**_

_**Gusto y olfato, sentidos hermanados. Cada uno se complementa en el otro y las diferencias mas sutiles se perciben a través de ellos. Respira profundo¿notas esa fragancia? Cierto, has acertado dulce pequeña; mirra, incienso, aceites y natron. El bálsamo con que tu cuerpo fue cubierto y con el cual el ritual de la vida se llevo a cabo. Ahora prueba esto¿lo reconoces? Una ves más has acertado, fresas silvestres. Pero dime¿acaso no es el sabor más exquisito que has probado? Ahora empiezas a comprender, tus sentidos despiertan uno a uno como el infante que va reconociendo cada uno de los aspectos, pero en nosotros son mas sensibles pues nuestras almas son ahora completas; un espíritu antiguo y uno joven unidos en comunión eterna se complementan así mismos haciéndolos perfectos, y no te engañas pequeña mía; casi divinos.**_

_**Ya han despertado los primeros cinco sentidos. Oh si pequeña, cinco. Oído, olfato, gusto, tacto y memoria. El sexto la visión no debe despertarse hasta que los demás están plenamente capacitados. Y si, memoria es un sentido que pocos aceptan como tal. Pero dime si no es por ella que podemos tomar decisiones, razonar, recordar y preservar el legado.**_

_**Ahora pequeña ha llegado el momento de despertar el último de tus sentidos. No obstante este es el mas difícil de animar pues debes aprender a invocar las dos formas de visión, tus ojos captan la realidad palpable, aquello que es constante. Pero mas allá de esta realidad se ocultan miles de formas y estas pequeña solo pueden ser observadas a través de Obeaum, la visión verdadera. Con ella podemos observar el alma y encontrar la corrupción en ella. Pues esa pequeña es nuestra sagrada misión. Este mundo esta corrupto y nosotros somos un foco de esperanza para una humanidad corrompida. Tal es el phatos que se nos ha encomendado y cada uno de nosotros esta calificado para abordar esa corrupción de maneras distintas. Así tu pequeña has renacido como una Khry-haby, portadora del pergamino y curandera, tu sagrada misión es sanar este mundo y librarle de la corrupción que lo destruye. Yo pequeña soy tu guardián, un Sefekhy, brazo armado de Osiris y quien trae el juicio a aquellos que no pueden ser sanados. Estos pequeña son nuestros linajes y aun hay cuatro mas cada uno con una tarea distinta.**_

_**Pero ahora se acerca el momento de despertar plenamente. Ya has aprendido un poco de tu nueva vida, pero esto pequeña es solo un fragmento de la realidad que estas por conocer. Yo estaré aquí para guiarte y nuestros guardianes nos ayudaran a aprender aquello que necesitemos. Solo debes saber una cosa mas pequeña, puedes morir nuevamente pero no temas a ello pues con cada muerte viene un renacimiento y cada renacer nos da nuevo poder, mas fuerza y nueva determinación yo pequeña he renacido nuevamente hace poco y con mi primera muerte destruí un mal corrupto y antiguo. El encontrarte fue mi recompensa y por ello agradezco a nuestro padre Osiris. Si pequeña, yo observe tu marca, el presagio de tu muerte y por miedo a perderte una ves mas implore a los jueces de Ma'at que se juzgara tu alma. Con riesgo de perder mi propia inmortalidad arrastre a una antigua Tem-Akh a tu lado y esta te encontró adecuada para forjar el vínculo contigo. Eres pues, mi preciado tesoro pues te rescate de la muerte y la destrucción y no fue por egoísmo como piensas. Despierta tu último sentido mi amor, abre tus ojos y mírame.**_

_**Si pequeña, soy yo pero ya no aquel que en su momento amaste y te amo. Hace tres años caí en la desesperación por haberte perdido y encontré mi muerte en una pelea. Pero seguía atado a este mundo, tu recuerdo se convirtió en los grilletes que ataban mi alma a esta realidad. Pero mi propia Tem-Akh me rescato y al contemplar la oportunidad de regresar a tu lado no dude ni un momento. Nací de nuevo y por largo tiempo te busque. ¿Recuerdas la noche en el parque cercano a tu apartamento? Si. Aquel hombre era yo pero tú eras inalcanzable pues te habías unido a otra persona y me aleje sin mediar palabra. Si hubiera sabido en ese momento que en el se anidaba la corrupción le hubiera destruido en ese momento, pero por primera ves mi Obeaum se nublo. Cuando te encontré de nuevo estabas marcada para caer en sus garras y actué pero no con la presteza necesaria. Aunque recién creado su poder era grande y para poder destruirle otorgue en sacrificio toda mi esencia vital. El resto puedes recordarlo. Cuando te golpeo con demencia hasta asesinarte tu alma se preparo a ser arrastrada a la destrucción y entonces Mefrity at Neurme te abordo. Si pequeña ese es el Ren de tu esencia, el verdadero nombre de tu alma. Consérvalo y no lo rebeles a nadie pues otorga poder sobre ti a quien lo conoce. Así como conozco tu nombre conoce tu el mío; Rathek ut Menerek.**_

_**Ahora mi amor confías en mí…si pequeña lo se esto aun es confuso pero ha llegado el momento de que avancemos. Aun hay mucho por contar pero por ahora has despertado totalmente y estas aquí junto a mí. Nos espera una eternidad y a tu lado será el tiempo mas dichoso que pueda desear.**_

_**Si mi pequeña, aun con toda nuestra responsabilidad los Amenti podemos amar pues¿no es acaso el amor la expresión máxima de la divinidad?**_

_**Toma mi mano niña mía es hora de avanzar. El amanecer de tu renacer esta próximo es hora de que veas el rostro de Ra y contemples el mundo con la perspectiva de la inmortalidad…**_


End file.
